


Distractions

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, and Dean gets distracted while working on a case, in which Cas isn't the only cardiophile in the relationship anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Cas, Dean thinks. Damn the angel, damn his kinks, and damn him for being the reason Dean will never look at stethoscopes the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with this series again. You may have noticed the title change, due to the fact I'm planning more cardiophilia fic but for different ships, so I wanted a more specific title for this one.
> 
> I will take prompts for this series if anyone's interested. I'll also take cardiophilia-based prompts for Wincest or Wincestiel, should I have any readers interested in that.
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to IzumiLover for the AMAZING artwork!

_Damn Cas,_ Dean thinks as he stands in the hospital hallway, trying to concentrate. _Damn the angel, damn his kinks, and damn him for being the reason I’ll never look at stethoscopes the same way again._

Dean and Sam are currently standing in the hallway of a small town hospital somewhere in Connecticut, conversing with a doctor as they try to work a case. Or rather, Sam is conversing. Dean is just trying to keep his eyes off the stethoscope the doctor has round her neck.

Before he’d gotten together with Cas, he never would have looked at it twice. Even after they’d gotten together, Dean probably still wouldn’t have lent much thought to the instrument outside of roleplay, but then they’d had the _what kinks are you too shy to tell me about?_ talk, and it turned out Cas was into heartbeats. Or specifically, Dean’s heartbeat. Dean thinks it’s rubbed off on him. Now whenever he sees a stethoscope, it just reminds him of Cas.

Sam’s trying to ask the doctor questions relating to the case, and Dean knows he should be paying attention, but he’s too busy focusing on the stethoscope draped around her neck. It looks expensive. Definitely better quality than the one he and Cas have at home, and he likes the color. It’s a nice shade of teal, more interesting than their plain black. The head of it is resting on the left side of the doctor’s chest, diaphragm turned down so that light glints off the inverted dome of the bell, and Dean can’t help but wonder how the metal would feel pressed against his chest. A ripple of excitement courses through him as he imagines the cold, hard touch of it on his skin while Cas’ warm hands hold in place. He’s picturing how Cas would look using it, enjoying the image of the mesmerised look that always comes into the angel’s eyes whenever he hears Dean’s heart. It’s making him wish he could just take the stethoscope from her so he and Cas can have a session with it right now…

“Agent Gillan?”

It takes him a moment to realise Sam is talking to him. “Hm? Oh, right,” he says, snapping back to reality. “Of course. Don’t worry, doctor. The Center for Disease Control will take care of this. It’s highly unlikely we’ll have to shut down the hospital.” He flashes the doctor what he hopes is a confident grin, but she looks back uncertainly.

“Right,” she replies, not sounding reassured, “Well, thank you Agent Gillan, Agent Blackmore. If you need any more help with your investigation, please don’t hesitate to come find me.” She then turns to walk away and get back to her duties, and Sam rounds on Dean with an eyebrow raised.

“Really, Dean? Could you be any less subtle?”

Dean looks sheepish. “What?”

“How does Cas feel about you just staring at women’s chests with no discretion whatsoever? If she wasn’t so busy worrying about this weird disease she thinks is taking over her hospital, there’s no way she wouldn’t have noticed you gawking.”

Dean swallows awkwardly and feels himself start to blush. “I wasn’t staring at her chest.”

Sam gives him a sceptical look. “Sure you weren’t.”

 _But I wasn’t,_ Dean thinks to himself, _I was staring at the stethoscope that just happened to be resting on her chest._ But there was no way he was telling Sam that. “Hey, I’m allowed to look,” he retorts indignantly. “It’s not like I was flirting with her.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he grumbles. “But for future reference, it looks kind of creepy. Can we get back to the case?”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, grateful for the change of subject. “Right, so all the victims had these weird puncture marks that were disguised by the dressings when they came out of surgery.”

“Yeah, and they all got ill around the same time after their surgery, so I’m thinking either something’s feeding on them to deliberately weaken them, or it’s spreading a disease.”

“Right. So it could be one of the surgeons is a monster, or one of the nurses?”

“Yeah, maybe, but we still don’t know exactly what kind. How about I go interview the victims – the ones who aren’t comatose, anyway – and you see what you can find out about the doctors; if there’s anything to suggest one of them isn’t human?”

Dean nods. “Sounds like a plan.” With that agreed, Sam heads off to do his own investigating while Dean goes to the elevator to start snooping around on the wards upstairs.

-oOo-

-oOo-

He’s heading down a corridor. Most of the rooms he passes have windows in the doors, allowing him to glimpse inside, although he still doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for. Just something suspicious, or anything that might help them figure out what they’re dealing with. Because that _really_ narrows it down.

As Dean passes a doorway to a room without a glass panel exposing the interior, he decides to take a look inside. Glancing around the corridor to ensure nobody is watching him, he turns the doorknob and pushes inwards. It’s immediately obvious the instant that the door swings open that this is just a storage room. There are shelves lined up against the walls stacked high with boxes of latex gloves, unused contaminated waste disposal buckets, cardboard dishes, empty syringes… There’s a chance that if there _is_ a monster somewhere in the hospital some evidence might be hidden here, but Dean doesn’t rate it as likely. He’s just about to shut the door again when he spots it.

Lying on one of the shelves across the back wall is a stethoscope. It’s obviously not as high end as the one he’d been admiring earlier, but it’s still impressive, with double tubing in a shade of dark red and a matching rim around the diaphragm on the dual head. Dean swallows. A sudden longing sweeps over him to pick it up and find out what the cool steel will feel like over his heart. He’s curious to know how much better the sound quality is when each earpiece has got its own tube rather than a shared one.

_Damn it, this is all Cas’ fault._

Dean knows he’s meant to be working the case. He’s supposed to be getting on with figuring out what’s going on in the hospital, but it couldn’t hurt to just take a break for a minute, could it? He entirely blames Cas for the interest he’s developed in his own heartbeat, but that doesn’t make the urge to hear it any less. With a dry mouth and racing pulse, Dean steps inside the room and closes the door behind him.

His hands search for the switch to turn on the dim yellow light overhead, and then Dean crosses to the back of the cramped room where the stethoscope is lying on the shelf. He stares down at it, nerves fluttering with anxiety that someone might walk in on him, but it’s just a storage cupboard and he doesn’t plan to take long.

As he reaches up to undo his tie, he finds that his hands are trembling slightly while the smooth silk glides through his fingers. He lets the strip of material hang loose around his neck as he starts to undo his buttons, taking deep breaths to try to contain his excitement. He loves it when Cas does this for him, ever so slowly and teasingly stripping his clothes away to expose his chest, and then gently caressing his ribs a few times before placing the stethoscope against his skin. In Cas’ absence, Dean will just have to do what he can to please himself.

He unfastens his shirt to just above his navel and then grips each side firmly while he parts the material, exposing a rectangle of skin from his throat to his waist. He can’t believe he’s doing this. It amazes him how something he’d thought he was doing to please Cas has managed to take root so firmly in his own desires and make him want this.

It’s strange, really, that he should find this so appealing. Hearing his own heartbeat has always made Dean anxious. The first time Cas had let him listen, he’d been unnerved. The second time, he’d been overwhelmed as Cas let him listen to the pounding rhythm while he climaxed. Dean isn’t sure why, but the sound always sets him on edge. He thinks it’s something to with how he’s always felt his heartbeat before in times of danger, or when he’s close to dying, and that’s why the noise seems to make his senses heighten and his adrenaline spike. When Cas listens to it, however, it’s comforting. It makes Dean feel safe. But the nervous kick he gets out of hearing it himself only makes him want it all the more.

Taking a deep breath, Dean reaches out to grasp the stethoscope and fit the earpieces in place. They’re a good fit, pinching firmly but not tightly, and then he picks up the head. His hands are still shaking slightly as he tilts it into the bell position and brings it to rest against his chest. He begins in the same place Cas always does, just below his left pectoral muscle to the right of his nipple. Immediately, the low drumming of his heart fills his ears, and a wave of excitement washes over him.

He tries holding his breath for a moment, listening to the changes in the racing rhythm, and then begins to move the bell around his chest. He follows the same pattern Cas usually does, clockwise around his heart valves. He still doesn’t remember the names, but he’s learned to distinguish between the different sounds by now: the sharper kick of the upbeat lower in his chest and the dull thrum higher up.

Once he has the chestpiece resting just below his collarbone, Dean sighs and closes his eyes. His nerves are on edge, and he likes it, welcoming the way it makes his heart beat faster. He wonders what Cas would say if he were here now, listening to it. The angel loves hearing Dean’s heart race. Dean tries to think what he’d say if he could hear how frantically it’s thumping. _How excited you are, Dean. Your heart’s beating so fast for me._

Because it is all for him, Dean knows. This is all _for_ Cas and _because_ of Cas, and that makes Dean love it all the more.

He tries to imagine Cas’ hands on his chest, one pressing the stethoscope against his ribs while the other trails further south, reaching the waistband of his pants and then creeping under it… and all the while Dean’s heart jumps and skips and goes wild. As he thinks of the angel, Dean lets out a longing sigh. “Cas…” The word is barely a breath expelled from his heaving lungs, but it’s filled with excitement and desire that seem more than the brief syllable could contain.

“Dean?”

At the sound of the voice behind him, Dean’s eyes suddenly snap open and he immediately yanks the stethoscope from his ears. He can still feel his heart kicking furiously into his ribs, even faster than before in horror that he’s been caught, and heat instantly floods his face. He futilely tries to pull his shirt closed as he spins around, wide eyed, to see a dark-haired, trenchcoated figure standing behind him. “Cas?” This time he gasps out the name breathlessly in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Cas calmly cocks his head, evidently unfazed by the state he’s found Dean in. “I heard you praying.”

“I wasn’t praying.”

“You said my name. And you were thinking about me. Intently.”

Dean blushes so hard that even in the yellow light, his skin seems tinged with pink. He doesn’t know what to say, but as Cas looks down at the stethoscope he’s still clutching in his hands, a small smile twitches on the angel’s lips.

“I think I can guess why.”

Dean swallows hard again. If he’s going to get caught in the act, he’s glad it was by Cas and not somebody else, but he’s still hopelessly embarrassed. “Yeah, I, uh…” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look, Cas, I’m supposed to be working a case, and I just…I think I should…”

Cas watches him struggle for words for a few moments, and then takes pity on him. “Do you want me to listen?”

Dean falls silent. He stares up into Cas’ piercing blue eyes, completely free of judgement, and feels relief wash over him. _God yes,_ that’s exactly what he wants. An immense rush of gratitude and love sweeps over him that Cas knows him well enough to ask. He nods. “Yes,” he says, the word sounding somewhat choked from excitement as he holds out the stethoscope. “Please.”

Cas accepts it readily, beginning to grin as Dean invitingly folds open his shirt again to expose his chest. “Alright,” the angel says as he fits in the earpieces and takes a couple of steps closer to Dean. In his right hand he grips the chestpiece, while he raises his left to splay his fingers across Dean’s sternum. Cas gently pushes, and Dean takes the direction until Cas has spun him round and backed him against the door. The angel leans in, pressing their bodies closer together while his eyes never leave Dean’s face. “Let’s see how fast your heart’s beating,” Cas whispers, before he sets the bell against Dean’s skin.

Dean’s breath hitches. His heart is hammering like crazy, and he can see the concentration on Cas’ face as he listens to the sound. The angel has the stethoscope pressed against Dean’s apex – _of course he does, that’s where he always starts_ – and Dean can feel that point where his heart is slamming hardest against his chest wall. He watches as Cas parts his lips and his tongue slides out to slowly moisten them, eyes darkening as he gazes at Dean.

“It’s beating pretty fast, huh?” Dean remarks, his chest feeling tight, and a seductive grin spreads over Cas’ face.

“Not quite fast enough,” Cas replies, and then leans in to capture Dean’s mouth in a kiss.

Dean swears he feels his heart flutter and skip at the moment their lips make contact, and Cas’ tongue glides forward as Dean extends his own to meet it. The kiss is deep and slow, and every bit as intense as the pounding in Dean’s chest. Cas begins to move the bell over Dean’s ribs, seeking out another point to hear the sound of excitement within him, and Dean’s pulse quickens even further.

Their bodies are pressed flush together, and Dean can feel his own pants growing tighter while a hardness presses into him from between Cas’ legs. He still can’t believe they’re doing this, especially not in a public hospital when he’s meant to be working a case, but damn it, he doesn’t want to stop. Cas settles the stethoscope down just below Dean’s clavicle, and then Dean feel’s the angel’s free hand trail a finger down the line of his breastbone towards his navel. It doesn’t stop there, untucking his shirt in order to continue down and find a way to the waistband of Dean’s pants. It’s every bit as wonderful and arousing as Dean had imagined, the touch feeling like electricity tingling on his skin, and his head begins to swim. Rock hard, his cock throbs in his boxers as he waits for Cas to close the final few inches and touch it.

Their mouths never break contact as warm fingers slide into Dean’s pants and then dip past the hem of his underwear, descending to just graze across the head of his cock. Dean whimpers into Cas’ mouth as he feels it, precome dribbling out to moisten the tips of the angel’s fingers. Cas rubs around his slit teasingly and then presses against it, causing Dean’s heart to stutter. It sounds wonderful in Cas’ ears.

Dean moans, all too aware of the stiff length of Cas’ dick grinding against him through their clothes, and with the metal head of the stethoscope still pressing into his chest, he won’t be surprised if this is enough to make him come. _Damn it,_ but they _shouldn’t._ They can’t get off like this right now. Dean’s meant to be working and there’s no way he wants to have to deal with cleaning up a wet patch on his pants or walking round with it for the rest of the day… But the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach won’t be ignored and there’s an ache between his legs demanding to be satisfied.

Hungrily, Dean moves his own hands to Cas’ zipper and pulls it down, seeking out the length of warm flesh that he craves to feel in his hands. He wants to stroke it and hold it against his own, rubbing them both so that Cas can hear the way his heart stutters as he comes, but just as he tries to reach inside Cas’ boxers the angel suddenly pulls away. His lips leave Dean’s mouth and the stethoscope falls from his chest as Cas steps back, pulling out the earpieces so that the instrument hangs loose around his neck. “I think that’s enough,” the angel says with a teasing smirk.

Dean lets out a frustrated, almost angry whine. “Why?” This hardly seems fair, for Cas to just cut everything short like that.

“You’re meant to be working, Dean,” Cas chastises, zipping his pants back up. “And your heart’s already sounding strained enough. You need to concentrate on the job. We can get back to this later.”

Dean huffs, but Cas has already begun rebuttoning his shirt for him, fastening it up to the collar and tucking it back in. Dean’s a little annoyed, but he knows he shouldn’t have let himself get distracted in the first place. This is his punishment for shirking on the job.

Cas finishes with his shirt and comes to Dean’s tie, nimble fingers efficiently fastening it for him. Dean remembers the time when he’d had to show Cas how to tie it properly, but now Cas secures the knot with practiced expertise and tightens it comfortably around Dean’s collar. “There,” the angel says as he smooths the strip of silk down over Dean’s chest, still able to feel the fluttering vibrations of Dean’s heartbeat gradually slowing beneath it.

Dean grits his teeth, his underwear feeling no less uncomfortably tight. “Great, now I’m gonna be frustrated all day,” he grunts.

“Should give you motive to finish the job then,” Cas says with a smirk, “But if it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed hearing your heart very much.”

“I liked it too, up until the point that you stopped.”

Noticing Dean’s disgruntled look, Cas affectionately trails his fingers over the hunter’s cheek in an attempt to improve his mood. He lifts the stethoscope in his hands and looks down at it approvingly. “I like this stethoscope. Do you think anyone would miss it if it were to mysteriously disappear?”

It’s Dean’s turn to smirk then. He can’t believe he’s corrupted his angel enough that Cas is willing to steal from a hospital without a second thought. “Well, it was just lying around. Doesn’t look like anybody else wants to use it.”

Cas looks pleased. “Good. I think we can finish this off later, then. But right now you need to stop getting distracted.”

“Then stop standing there distracting me.”

Cas responds with a flirtatious wink. “I think I need to give this stethoscope a proper test run with you when you’re done,” he says teasingly, and then vanishes to the sound of fluttering wingbeats.

Dean stays leaning against the door for a couple minutes longer, waiting until he can no longer feel his heartbeat and his pants feel comfortable again. Then, desperately trying to keeps his attention focused on the case and _not_ what Cas is going to do to him later, he straightens up and lets himself back out into the corridor.

-oOo-

 


End file.
